A host and a qualifier
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: This is my another football/soccer fanfic. Now, let's focus on an outside story of the 2015 AFC Asian Cup. A sad story, and the hope to rise. Everything is possible, but not one day we can gain success. For anyone who lost its chance to qualify.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a special fanfic from me… Well, I'm spending my vacation so I cannot write much. But now, the journey made me feel something… different, so I decided to write this fanfic.**_

_**About the 2015 AFC Asian Cup. Enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a cold day in Mount Lebanon… snow did not fall, but someone stilled heading on the snow. His heart… it was broken out. He got no more chance…

Meanwhile, another man, stood with a cowboy hat, but not the Texas one. It mostly used for the patrol in Canada, Australia and New Zealand, or even for the cops in the United States. He looked to the man, the man with had an Arabic face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm alright." he looked disappointment. He failed to do something. The man with European face continued: "Well… do not say it again, mate. You'll have a chance."

"Where's my chance? I almost qualified for it…" he did not stop thinking for it: "I was so close… but I would have to wait… why?" About it, the man who tried to comfort him reminded something… but he would not know. So he demanded that the Arab guy must tell why. The Arab guy, who was friendly with him, nodded. They sat down under the mount…

And the man retold his story… It was same like Bosnia and Herzegovina for something…

* * *

#####

Tehran

_Azadi Stadium…_

_Vs. Iran: 0-5 loss_

It was the first match for him. He must command his team to face one of Asia's giant. Iran and him are friend, but Iran was so strong. She practiced sports everyday, while he was just on the rise. He was known as Iran's little bro, and close to Armenia too.

But they would face in Azadi…

Iran lost to him 0-1 in Beirut during the 2014 World Cup qualifying. So she wanna prove it. And… the game happened like she want:

Iran led 1-0 by Reza Ghoochannejhad in 26', and then Javad Nekounam brought it to 2-0 before the end of first half. He played fair with her, but Iran seemed so strong. She dominated the entire of the game…

But he still failed. Later, Iran made it 3-0 by Nekounam and Ghoochannejhad made 4-0 for only surrounding 61'-62'. He totally gave up, and so Iran quickly defeated him 5-0 by Nekounam… 5-0, and the first match closed successfully for Iran. Meanwhile, the others had its results:

Oman 1-0 Syria

Jordan 4-0 Singapore

_Thailand 1-3 Kuwait_

Iraq 1-0 Indonesia

Saudi Arabia 2-1 China

Yemen 0-2 Bahrain

Qatar 2-0 Malaysia

Uzbekistan 0-0 Hong Kong

Vietnam 1-2 United Arab Emirates

He truly needed a help… and Theo Bücker, with help from Ludwig, had come…

#####

Beirut

_Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium…_

_Vs. Thailand: 5-2 win_

Thailand was just lost 1-3 to Kuwait at home in Bangkok, so Thailand was still strong. In fact, on the history, Lebanon beat Thailand 0 times, losing 3 and draw 2. It was an advantage for Thailand and the Buddhist man knew about it.

But it was changed…

Since Ludwig Beilschmidt decided to help him by calling Theo, he had been on the rise. The match started well for Thailand, but later he dominated the match. And Hassan Chaito started: 1-0 to 2-0, just only between 6'-22'. Leading 2-0 was outside of his thought. Ludwig never imagined that, since he also got a manager named Winfried Schäfer in the ASEAN side. It was the battle of German brains, and Theo was leading to 2-0. But it was not done yet: Mohamad Haidar made it 3-0. True disaster for Thailand. But the game did not end. It was first half. Thailand really, really hated to become him in another Tehran, Beirut. So Thailand needed to fix it, and he was success: Thitipan Puangchan scored in 49' to manage 1-3. But he kept the lead Hassan Maatouk in 72'. Thitipan once again equalized in 85' but Abbas Ali "Onika" Atwi gave the final result: 5-2 in 90+1'. And the result was so awesome for him.

Bosnia also slapped his hand when the Arab man won the match. Bosnia thought on his head that, he had found another nation, a team had shared the same history like Bosnia.

The latest results were:

Singapore 0-2 Oman

Syria 1-1 Jordan

_Kuwait 1-1 Iran_

China 1-0 Iraq

Indonesia 1-2 Saudi Arabia

Malaysia 2-1 Yemen

Bahrain 1-0 Qatar

Hong Kong 1-0 Vietnam

United Arab Emirates 2-1 Uzbekistan

His dream rose again…

#####

Beirut

_Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium…_

_Vs. Kuwait: 1-1 draw_

This would be called "the big battle" of the group since he and Kuwait were chasing. Kuwait of course never forgot her pain about the 2014 World Cup qualifying when she lost 0-1 right at home in Kuwait City despite she draw 2-2 to him in Beirut before, making the reason for Kuwait's elimination. But Theo Bücker was not on the chair anymore. He was replaced by an Italian, from Roberto Mancini and the Vargas's agency: Giuseppe Giannini, the legend of AS Roma.

And now, Kuwait was seeking for a vengeance. Meanwhile he also prepared to challenge her. And the match began.

He quickly gained advantage, but Kuwait was not Thailand. Kuwait easily disabled his chances and her mission was so simple. She later used his mistake on defending the net and quickly Yousef Nasser jumped on, and so fast, 1-0 for the visitor. Abbas Hassan really needed to improve his keeping skills after making the mistake.

The match kept continuing, and he dominated again. But again, Kuwait warned him so much. It was truly dangerous. And the first half ended 1-0 for Kuwait, great job for Kuwait. He was truly in a difficult decision.

But something had changed.

In early of second half, Kuwait made a foul, and so he got a plan. From a kick, suddenly the ball was kicked and… it came to Mohammed Ghaddar. 1-1! 1-1, a draw again. Camille Chamoun was exploded! Nobody stopped watching on his moves. He did not want to see another draw in Beirut with Kuwait. But both two were failed. They failed so much. Failed to score, to lead and win. It still happened like this, and 1-1 was a direct choice.

The Vargas and Giannini could slap for him. It was good, especially Kuwait was the stronger. Meanwhile, the qualifying continued:

Singapore 2-1 Syria

Jordan 0-0 Oman

_Iran 2-1 Thailand_

Indonesia 1-1 China

Iraq 0-2 Saudi Arabia

Qatar 6-0 Yemen

Malaysia 1-1 Bahrain

Hong Kong 0-4 United Arab Emirates

Uzbekistan 3-1 Vietnam

Oh man… he would have so much works to do…

#####

Kuwait City

_Al Kuwait Sports Club Stadium…_

_Vs. Kuwait: 0-0 draw_

Seemed like the nightmare in home soil for Kuwait in 2014 qualifying still upset her. And now it was her chance to be vengeance: a win at home…

But the Arab man from Mediterranean Sea would not leave it easily…

The match started. In here, one of his untrusted guy: Mohammed Ali Khan, suddenly played better than he expected. Ali Khan rejected the Kuwaiti attackers, and also passed it for every forwards he met. And so he protected for the net, Kuwait had no chance to do. Disappointed, Kuwait became crazier and crazier that she would destroy him. But no goal, and the result was 0-0. Sadly, he failed to do the same, and it was truly threatened him, as he met Iran later for a few days. With Kuwait, she could be smiling now…

He heard the result… uh oh, not good:

Syria 4-0 Singapore

_Thailand 0-3 Iran_

China 1-0 Indonesia

Saudi Arabia 2-1 Iraq

Yemen 1-4 Qatar

Bahrain 1-0 Malaysia

Vietnam 0-3 Uzbekistan

United Arab Emirates 4-0 Hong Kong

Not good… not good at all…

#####

Beirut

_Camille Chamoun Sports City Stadium…_

_Vs. Iran: 1-4 loss_

He had to go. Now, he would meet his big sister: Iran, once again. Iran also pacified for him. Iran, a Shia nation, would fight with him. But with him, he got no more chance, he must go and continued…

The whistle was blown, and it started…

Same like in Tehran, in Beirut he could not avoid the threats from Iran. And Iran, under Portugal's assists from Carlos Queiroz, had made it 1-0 for the visitor. Iran was totally strong. Amir Hossein Sadeghi and 1-0 lead in 39'. But Iran did not stop yet, in fact, she was just like… walking in Beirut. The first half ended 1-0 for the guest.

And it was so similar…

In the second half, Iran dominated the entire of the field, and the goals came to Iran like rain: Ashkan Dejagah in 51'; Javad Nekounam on penalty four minutes later; and finally Reza Ghoochannejhad finished it 4-0 in 65'. But it was Iran's finish, not the match, because later, he also got an honorable goal: Mohamad Haidar in 79'. But Iran smashed to 4-1, and Iran definitely proved they were the only one whom Japan or Australia should meet, not South Korea.

With the Arab Mediterranean, it was totally danger: his place was being threatened…

Syria 0-1 Oman

_Kuwait 3-1 Thailand_

China 0-0 Saudi Arabia

Indonesia 0-2 Iraq

Malaysia 0-1 Qatar

Bahrain 2-0 Yemen

Hong Kong 0-2 Uzbekistan

United Arab Emirates 5-0 Vietnam

Iran knew his feelings, and so did Giannini and Feliciano Vargas. They encouraged him to play better to have a ticket going to Sydney. The encouragements, despite not much, but full to help him. Giuseppe Giannini contacted to Roberto Mancini, his friend, and Mancini finally came to help Giannini for their last mission…

Defeat Thailand, gain the ticket.

#####

And during the relaxing time, he played so match, did some work and cooking. He also heard the new to wait the sign from Thailand…

About Jordan, he was kicked out by Uruguay. Losing to Uruguay, Jordan must bring his bag back home. He missed his chance to Brazil. So in the next year, Jordan must prepare for the Cup. Jordan managed some results:

Oman 0-0 Jordan

Singapore 1-3 Jordan

The man of Cedars must hurry! No times. So he challenged to Pakistan in a friendly match, and he won 3-1. He wanted to distract Thailand, as Thailand was just signed to Kiatisuk Senamuang as caretaker. And so… his last hope came…

Thailand…

#####

Bangkok

_Rajamangala Stadium…_

_Vs. Thailand: 5-2 win_

Facing Thailand in Bangkok was not easy for him. He never won in Thailand. So he must prepare to beat Thailand immediately, as Iraq and China were higher than him.

And so he very, very focused…

The match was begun…

But it was so early, from a corner kick, Mohammed Ghaddar made it 1-0 for him. Before Thailand could control the match, Hassan Maatouk made it 2-0 by a stunning kick same like Lê Công Vinh did to United Arab Emirates in 2007 edition. Later, But a penalty from Teeratep Winothai gained it back 1-2. But finally, someone saved for his chance: Hassan Ali "Soony" Saad, the American guy playing for him, scored in 45+1'. And ended first half…

He led 3-1 to Thailand. Meanwhile, Iraq was leading 2-0 to China, bringing hope for him…

And he just waited the second half… and so it started.

In the second half, he continued to dominate it, and so he got his results: Hassan Maatouk scored in 46' and later, Roda Antar created history: became another top scorers with Wartan Ghazarian, with 19 goals. 5-1! 5-1! Meanwhile China was losing 0-3. His chance was come… and it must be history… He was better than Wang Yao. The Vargas and Beilschmidt were hoping for him…

But a disaster came… came to his heart…

Zhang Xizhe gave China a penalty shot and he did well. 3-1. Now China got 5 goals for and 6 goals against. But China still losing on him: he had 12 goals for and 13 goals against. But the real heart break came: Adisak Kraisorn scored for the home side in 76'. It meant he suffered 14 goals against, more than Wang Yao. The goals different between Wang and him were -1 and -2. He was now closing to be eliminated. But how matter he tried, with Giannini and Mancini's hopes… and even from Germany and Italy…

He… was failed…

OVER! He won 5-2 to Thailand. But he lost the marathon: he got -2 different, while China was -1, even he got 12 goals, while China got only 5. Why? Why? He started to tears up… He could not imagine that he was lost. He lost with a thing same like Bosnia and Herzegovina in 2012 Euro qualifying: lost to Portugal. He could not want to live anymore. It broke his heart. He got 8 points like Wang, he played better than Wang, why he stilled be out? It was not fair…

So Giannini left the stadium. Thailand lost, but they helped China…

And so, his journey was over. Over in sadness…

With him… he thought and he still believed that he did not deserve to be like this…

Why, because here: he and China got 8 points; he got 12 goals for and 14 goals against, while Wang got only 5 goals for and 6 goals against: meant he had -2, Wang -1. His journey was ended…

And he never stopped thinking, or even… crying like this… Like Bosnia and Herzegovina before… he failed…

The results were…

Oman 3-1 Singapore

Jordan 2-1 Syria

_Iran 3-2 Kuwait_

Iraq 3-1 China

Saudi Arabia 1-0 Indonesia

Yemen 1-2 Malaysia

Qatar 0-0 Bahrain

Uzbekistan 1-1 United Arab Emirates

Vietnam 3-1 Hong Kong

* * *

#####

Now…

With him now, he was been to finish the story. The guy came close to him, and he said…

"Well… if you lose this, you would have another chance."

"Why? Whole Asia is laughing on me!" He just wanted to repeat, but… he could not. The Mediterranean Arab guy asked the God why he never had a chance, but he still looked to the white man. Then…

"Don't worry… if you keep practicing like this… one day you will be 'Bosnia of Asia'. I promise."

He touched to the Arab one, and he smiled. Suddenly, one guy called: "Hey sir! You have to go! The 2015 AFC Asian Cup host should be here on no times!" He nodded and he said: "Maybe one day… maybe…" He waved his hand and said goodbye…

"Goodbye… my friend."

"Always."

"See you in Sydney, Lebanon."

"Glad to meet you,… Australia."

And the white man going on. With the Arab man… well… everything is possible…

* * *

_**The end.**_


	2. Tribute

This is given to the unlucky nations who failed to qualify. For the successful teams, please play well, and do not give up.

I'm against the Islamic State who's killing innocent peoples in Iraq, Syria, Jordan and Lebanon. Hope every national teams participated in the 2015 AFC Asian Cup play by all costs they have.

Thank you.

To 16 teams:

-Australia (host).

-Japan (king).

-South Korea.

-North Korea.

-Palestine.

-Iran.

-Qatar.

-China.

-Uzbekistan.

-Saudi Arabia.

-Bahrain.

-Iraq.

-United Arab Emirates.

-Kuwait.

-Oman.

-Jordan.


End file.
